


Do Us Part

by arzaylea



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arzaylea/pseuds/arzaylea
Summary: Love is the most fucked up drug of them all.Based on 2 Faces by B-Mike.





	1. "I keep falling in love."

"You are amazing," Ashlyn said as she moved closer to the man. She sat up and propped one hand on the bed, the other running across Jack's chest. "You're truly terrific," she giggled softly.

"I know," he bragged, sitting up to rest his back against the headboard.

Before she could even reply, his features turned softer. He took her hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. "Have you thought about breaking up with him?" he asked.

Ashlyn laughed, "Your brother? My loving husband? Please, it breaks my heart to even think about it. Luke is the man that I married, and you're his older brother who I also love. I can't choose who I fall in love with. You can't expect me just to divorce him because I love someone else also."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'm sorry I asked. It's just that, well, I love you too. I feel like it would be the sooner you tell him, the better, but the more time passes by, the more I realize there is no sooner."

Ashlyn nodded her head while sighing softly, "I know."

"You know?" he barked, raising his tone. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Yeah," she nodded, standing from the bed, "just give me some time."

She collected her clothes from the floor as he waited patiently to hear more from her. "I will, I promise. It's just that I- I keep falling in love. I don't know what to do with myself."


	2. "It's like he breathed refreshing air whenever she would come near."

Ashlyn stepped into the house and closed the door behind her, taking the opportunity to scan the house. From where she was she could only see the kitchen and living room, but so far, no sign of Luke.

Well, maybe the mess in the kitchen, but that was about all. "Luke, baby, are you home?" she called out, stepping into the kitchen. She placed down her bag on the counter, then called Luke's name again.

"Hello, baby," Luke hummed as he behind Ashlyn, wrapping his arms around her. At first, his touch made her jump, but she soon relaxed to the feeling of his warmth around her.

His touch made her feel nothing but guilt.

"Hello, handsome," she giggled as she pulled away, placing a hand on his cheek, then a kiss on the other. "You're such a pretty boy, inside and out."

Luke giggled in reply, stepping back closer to his wife, and dug his nose into her shoulder, hiding his very unmanly blush while holding her tighter to his chest.

She couldn't resist his urge to stay right beside her.

"You make me so happy," he softly sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh, Luke," she rolled her eyes, turning her head to face him. "I promise you would be perfectly fine; I'm nothing but a girl."

"Baby," Luke paused, "you're the reason I'm here."

"You're so crazy," she shook her head with a tiny chuckle. "Your mother is the biggest reason you're here."

"No," he shook his head with a chuckle, "you're the reason I'm still here. I wish I could announce it to the world."


	3. "Pay attention real close and let the story begin."

Ashlyn woke up to an empty bed. After being married for a couple of years, that was not one of the worst things that could happen.

She could hear fiddling in the kitchen, probably Luke, she thought to herself.

After climbing out of bed, she soon got dressed, then headed into the living room.

There he was, her loving husband, Luke. Guilt was the only thing coming to her when she was around either of the men she was in love with.

"Good morning, beautiful," Luke hummed, sliding a drink towards her, as she stepped up to the other side of the counter.

"Morning, Luke," she murmured, stopping the drink from spilling and bumping into her. "What's in here?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Latte with two sugars," he answered, showing off a proud smile.

"Soy milk too?"

Luke nodded.

"Gosh," she sighed, "you know me so well."

"I know," he giggled, Luke headed towards the other side of the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife as she sipped at her drink.


	4. "I don't have the time for this, I'm out."

At the same moment, as Luke moved to kiss her forehead, she got out of his arms, heading towards the other side of the kitchen.

"I have some errands to run; I'll be home later." She rushed out.

Luke didn't think anything of it. Instead, he hummed and nodded his head while showing her a broad smile.

"Alright, beautiful. I love you, baby," he said loud enough for his voice to reach as far as she was rushing out of the house.

Ashlyn stopped and turned to Luke. "I love you too, silly," she chuckled, attempting to play off her nervousness. "Why are you acting crazy?" She had special plans, and in more of a rush to not be late.

Luke could see past her. They've loved each other since high school, and always will until death. He could tell she was uncomfortable with something; no one knew his wife better than him. Hell, he knew her better than she knew herself.

"You're the one who's acting shady lately," Luke barked in return to her, suddenly becoming angered by her simple question.

He was not the one acting crazy.

"You've been so distant lately," Luke continued, "you're always so damn busy when I try to talk to you and hold you, baby. Do you think I don't notice?"

She returned the attitude, scoffing with an eye roll as she turned back to walk out of the room.

"I don't have the time for this; I'm out," she muttered, rushing out of her home.

"That's the shit I'm talking about," he yelled.

It was only a few seconds later that the door was slammed shut after.


	5. "As he went to give it to her she was already gone."

Once Ashlyn left the house, Luke turned back into the kitchen, seeing her phone still charging from overnight. He picked it up to unplug it, and then rushed out of the house to give it to her.

By the time he reached outside, she was already gone. In her car, and driven away. Her rush was more of a shock to him but was normal with her abnormal behavior.

It was scary to see his wife drive away from him so fast, all away from him.

He turned around to walk inside but was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off with a notification.

 _Ping_!

 **New message!**  
Remember baby girl the Motor Inn room 7

Luke put her phone into his pocket and rushed down the stairs.

"Of course I'm getting cheated on," he yelled, feeling his anger taking over.

He had many reasons to be mad, but this was the biggest one. The only thing Luke could think of was his cheating wife.

His perfect wife was a cheating wife, who he now knows doesn't love him.

 


	6. "My life is ruined! You'd have a better chance at killin' me!"

Once Luke rushed down the stairs from their home to the ground, and then rushed to his shitty 'ol truck. By the time he climbed into the vehicle, he was tossing her phone to the side, turning the ignition on.

Knowing his wife was well off ahead of him, he headed out of their parking lot, and to the Motor Inn.

Luke hated himself, but he hated his wife even more. She betrayed him, all while he stayed loyal to the woman he loved.

On the interstate he passed car after car, not caring for his overly-reckless driving. All running off adrenaline that was fueling up his inner hate.

Soon a state trooper ended up chasing his tail. He couldn't care less at this moment, he was too busy.

The sirens weren't even affecting him. He was too busy.

"Slow down and turn the vehicle to the side," he heard announced by the state trooper, which he ignored.

"My life is ruined!" Luke screamed, "You'd have a better chance at killing me."

The vehicle pulled up to the Motor Inn, right where his wife was to be.


	7. "Baby, no!"

Luke reached into the glove box to pull out his gun, then got out of the vehicle, rushing straight to room seven.

Once he finally reached the room, he kicked the door once, and then twice which was enough for it to swing wide open, slamming into the wall.

He heard his wife's scream as she rushed towards the bed, bending down in an attempt for it to shield her.

It was a sad attempt, but at least she tried.

"Come here, bitch," he yelled, stepping over to her. She slowly stood up, her body standing nearly as straight as possible.

He held the gun up to her head. "Now, where the fuck is he?"

"Baby, he's not here," she cried. Her body shook the more they spoke, her fear taking over her.

"This is my last chance I'm asking before I fucking blast you, baby. Tell me where the fuck he is," he screamed at her.

She whimpered, trying to hold back from answering his demands. She didn't want either of the men she loved to get hurt, but the more she stayed silent, the more she feared.

To take her out of her daze, he nudged her with the gun.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt him. He's in the bathroom."

Luke walked over to the bathroom door.

Pow! Pow!

"Baby no!"

He shot twice at the door, feeling relieved well knowing the man who ruined their relationship was dead.


	8. "We made it, honey."

He pushed open the bathroom door to see he just shot his brother, Jack.

Dead, sprawled out on the floor in a pool of his blood.

Luke shook his head, scoffing at the sight. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time, he expected nothing less from her. She didn't care about him, she only thought of herself.

"I can't believe you made me love you, I'm such a damn idiot," he sighed, turning back to her. "You knew this day was coming. What the fuck did you expect? Why, bitch, why?

"I keep falling in love," she whispered, letting her eyes fall shut.

At that moment she was sure he was going to end her life, but he didn't. "Luke, please don't do this."

"Don't do this?" He scoffed. "No, see, fuck you," the man nearly screamed. "You see, that's what my brother just did, and now he's in a blood pool."

"Luke, please," Ashlyn cried out, starting to tremble enough to make it obvious. "Please."

"Please what?"

"Don't do this," she whispered, taking a deep breath.

He only ignored her. 

"We said 'till death do us part, well, we made it honey."

This time, Luke's voice has no tone. The man was emotionless; it was the moment of early heartbreak that made him fall apart oh so long ago. Everything was too late.

"I love you."


	9. "Can't say it with a gun in your mouth, can you?"

After she spoke, Luke found himself placing a gun to her forehead.

"Open your mouth, you fucking whore," he demanded.

She followed by his commands and opened her mouth wide, which Luke the tip of the gun inside her mouth, making tears roll down her cheeks in fear.

"Can't say it with a gun in your mouth, can you?" Luke yelled, and Ashlyn only shook her head.

"Say it," he screamed, rage filling more and more by the second.

Her attempt to say 'I love you' wasn't enough.

BAM!

Another shot fired.

"'Till death do us part, right honey?" Luke whispered.

He held up the gun to his head, pulling the trigger to end his own life.

Which it did.

It was only moments later that the police that surrounded the building rushed inside, announcing no sign of life.

The end.


End file.
